Titan
The titan is a giant space pirate that is usually found in frackin universe flying ship "dungeons". It is completely immune to fire damage and lava, additionally, it takes no critical extra damage, and recuperates from knockback 75% faster, and has a 145% (45% extra) damage multiplier. Drops The only thing the titan drops is the 1 handed grenade launcher "Stormwarden", a somewhat unimpressive tier 4 sticky grenade launcher, making the effort of fighting this boss a fruitless but fun effort. Fighting The titan is a boss that attempts to close in distance at all times, only momentarily stopping to engage in artillery fire and/or healing zones. Ram - the most common attack of the titan, and also the most dangerous, where he attempts to ram the player by running at him. The titan inflicts 16 base (slash, physical) damage on contact, along with setting the player on fire if not immune, and also causes considerable knockback. It can be hard to dodge this attack as its windup is almost nonexistent, and the titan accelarates instantly, giving only a very small time window in wich to jump out of his way, most effective tactic would be a shield, or blink dashing trough him. This attack is deceptively more dangerous than it looks like, despite the simplicity of it. Cooldown of 5 seconds. Titan swoosh - whenever the player is in melee range, the titan smashes his hammer glove into the ground, causing a large fire impact that inflicts 12 base (fire) damage, and setting the player on fire. This attack is somewhat easy to dodge, but it should not be taken lightly as the titan uses it quite commonly, allowing him to possibly pin the player into a wall, a bad strategic position. Cooldown of 2 seconds. Radiation bombs - the titan innacurately hurls 3 radiation sticky grenades at the general vicinity of the player, each dealing 12 base (radiation) damage, and inflicting radiation burn. These act as landmines and DoT type denials, forcing the player to be careful where he puts his feet. Altough they are not too dangerous on their own, the DoT from radiation burn can cause the player to loose health quite quickly when paired with burning, along with getting smacked by the titan. A player with radiation burn immunity can pretty much ignore them tough as the actual damage is low enough. Cooldown of 7 seconds. Distortion bomb - the titan accurately hurls a sticky explosive grenade, dealing 12 base (radiation*) damage. This attack acts as the titan's ranged attack. It does not work very well if the player is in a higher altitude, so this can be exploited to avoid it all together, but the titan may teleport or jump towards the player. This attack is overall not too dangerous unless the player doesnt have enough physical resistance. Cooldown of 9 seconds. *note that altough the damage is listed as radiation in the game files, it is infact physical, possibly a bug. Healing zone - the titan stomps the ground releasing 2 overlapping healing zones* as soon as he can, wich allow him to regenerate health very quickly and even outheal sufficiently low damage. This makes cheesing him with some sort of environmental damage hard, and it also means you cant kill him unless you have enough DPS (altough he can only outheal the likes of level 1-3 weapons, so not too bad.). He appears to not use them when not in aggro tough, wich might mean you may be able to kill him trough "Stealth". Cooldown of 5.5 seconds. *note that each healing zone heals 5% per second, wich means the titan will regenerate 10% health per second for 2 seconds every 5.5 seconds. Recommended gear is a high physically resistant armor, supplemented with fire and radiation resistance. Mobility is also very important assuming you have enough of it to dodge his charge attacks, wich are by far the most dangerous ones. Category:Bosses